Manipulative Romance
by Randi-chan
Summary: Trish helps Christy on finding a new "friend" by introducing Christy to Randy Orton. They both loved each other till the end, yet some people just want to tear them apart everytime! R&R!
1. Impossible Happenings and Drunkenness

**Manipulative Romance**

Love comes in various spontaneous manners. Everyone knows you can't control it. But what if you can? PG-13 for mild language, adult content and use of alcoholic beverages.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE. Though, I wish I did. has a plot to replace Vince McMahon

Let's see... Christy Hemme and Trish Stratus are friends. Trish helps Christy on finding a new "friend" by introducing Christy to Randy Orton. And ironically, Christy LOVES Randy. But then finds out that Randy already has a girlfriend. And that girl Christy absolutely hated. So Trish creates a way to make Randy fall for Christy. But along the way, every time Randy and Christy are together, someone keeps each other away.

****

**Impossible happenings and drunkenness**

"Christy! Wake up, sweetie!" Trish yelled out to her roommate.

Christy was sleeping in a quiet room with loud colors. She was slumbering on a red bed surrounded by her cute stuff toys. She stretched and mumbled something like _'I don't wanna go yet...'_

"Christy Hemme! It's 6:05 AM! We need to go to the arena!"

'_I'M A DIVA!!'_ Christy quickly remembered. She remembered all those words Jonathan Coachman was explaining to the contestants about the rules on being a RAW Diva. Unfortunately for her, she didn't listen.

Meanwhile, Trish was preparing the utensils for the breakfast table. _'Where is that girl?'_ Trish asked to herself. Finally, Christy climbed down the stairs wearing her heart printed pajamas.

Trish asked her "What took you so long?" "Sorry... I forgot that I was a RAW Diva..." Christy replied apologetically.

"Well, hurry up on eating. We gotta leave at 7:30 AM.. And a following plane flight at--." Before Trish continued, Christy had her mouth wide open. Probably, because of the hectic schedule the WWE superstars have to go through. "That's life, Christy.. Not much free time.." Trish said.

"Trish... could you... umm..." Christy stuttered her words and said on straight "Trish, could you get me a boyfriend?" She went to hide under the table and got a piece of granola bar from the table and ate it.

"Alright." Trish replied. She even smiled at Christy. Christy got her bravery back and ate the Lucky Charms Trish prepared for her.

"If we're early.. Sure, I'll do it." Trish said. Christy nodded while eating.

After Christy ate, she went to the bathroom. And in the bathroom, Christy saw a board with pictures of guys hanging on it. 'Probably Trish's ex-boyfriends..' Christy thought. And she thought right! Chris Jericho's picture was on the very bottom. So we all have an idea what it is, eh?

Afterwards, Christy dressed up and so did Trish. Obviously, since Christy slept in, Trish showered and ate breakfast earlier.

Christy got her bags. Trish locked the door. And they went inside the midnight blue convertible. You can know that it's Trish's because her stuff is in there, and the plate number says '_B4D G1RL_'

They drove on for 20 miles and arrived at the arena. They only saw 5 cars parked in the parking lot. With Trish's knowledge of the parking lot, she knows that Chris Jericho, Triple H, Steven Richards, Hurricane and Victoria are in the premises.

"Christy, you got yourself a favor. We're early." Trish said.

But Christy was still worried, what if Trish picked the wrong guy?

They went inside and met up with Hurricane.

"Greetings, citizen Trish and citizen Christy!" Hurricane greeted with a friendly smile. He was the WWE's friendliest superhero... I mean superstar. Or both.

"Morning, Shane." Trish greeted as well. Christy just waved at the Hurricane with an amiable smile. "Nature calls! Farewell citizens!" Hurricane still smiling, fidgeted to the bathroom.

They met up with another which is Chris Jericho.

"Hey Trish!" Chris looked at Trish like he admired her beauty. He also looked at Christy and said "Oh and Christy! I forgot to say this before but congratulations on winning the WWE RAW Diva Search 2004!" "Umm.. Thanks?" Christy reluctantly said.

"Um.. Trish, could I have a moment with you? Alone?" Chris asked. Trish nodded and turned to Christy "Just don't go too far, Christy. Roam around wherever you like in this arena. Just meet me at the locker room."

Christy was on her own. Solitaire. Single. Alone. But she followed Trish's words to roam around.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she bumped into the great Triple H. And unlike Hurricane, he is the most manipulative, cruel, charismatic, cerebral and the most disagreeable superstar of all superstars.

"Sorry, sir!" Christy apologized. "Wait. Triple H? You're my favorite wrestler!" Christy lightened up and so did Triple H. "Oh I am?" Hunter asked. Christy nodded vigorously.

"Nice to meet you, Christy." Triple H brushed himself. "Nice to meet you, too, sir..." Christy smiled as Hunter Hearst Helmsley left.

Christy then went to the women's locker rooms. Then she found Trish Stratus.

"Christy!" Trish waved at her. As they met, Trish announced "I think I found the guy for you! Chris Jericho told me about him. He said that he'll meet you at the Super-Blitz club tonight."

"But- but- but I--" "Don't worry. I'll be your escort!" Trish said. And that still made Christy worry.

Later that night, after RAW.. Trish and Christy went in the car and drove to the night club Trish was talking about.

Along the way, Christy asked "What's he like?" "Well, he has gorgeous blue eyes, brown hair, a tough muscular body and umm.. Oh yeah, he has a tattoo on his forearm so you could identify him easily." Trish described the blind date. "No, as in the attitude." Christy corrected. "Oh... Well he could be a bit of cocky and arrogant and a man-whore but deep down inside he loves the women he dates. No matter who they are..."

That made Christy feel braver. As long as she has an idea on who he is.

They arrive at the club and went inside. There, Trish left Christy on finding the guy. When Christy thought she saw him, Trish gave her two thumbs up as a sign of good luck.

Christy tapped the brown haired guy on the back and saw the blue eyes as he turned around. "Wait. You're... Randy.. Orton?" Christy asked. "Yeah." He replied. "And you're Christy Hemme, right?" Randy made sure. Christy nodded in reply.

"You wanna get a drink?" Randy offered, holding up his wallet. "Okay, sure." Christy reluctantly answered.

'_Right according to plan...' _Trish thought. But then suddenly, a brunette arrived and eyed Randy. She waved and said "Hi honey!" _'WHAT?'_ Trish cursed in her mind.

'_Honey?'_ Christy asked in her mind.

"Hey Carmella!" Randy greeted back to Carmella DeCesare, the runner up of the quarter-million dollar RAW Diva Search. Christy gasped at the sight of her rival. The two cat-fought in their heads. Looking maliciously at each other.

Then, Carmella smirked as she hugged Randy. Christy, politely, asked "Randy, could I have a word with Carmella first? Please?" Randy looked at Carmella and nodded.

The two went to one spot 5 feet away from Randy so that he couldn't hear. But Trish was eavesdropping, probably to find out how this happened.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Christy..." Carmella rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Christy asked straight. "Why, haven't you noticed?" Carmella chuckled. "Christy, you wouldn't stand a chance for Randy Orton once I'm around... I'm his new girlfriend now." Carmella rolled her eyes, and Christy looked like she was about to cry because of her watery eyes.

Christy remembered that Randy would love anyone no matter who they are. This must've been what Trish meant.

"And just to make you red even more, I bet Randy would love me in bed rather than you.." Carmella rolled her eyes. She left Christy crying. Trish came to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Christy! Carmella is a slut." Trish said. Christy replied with nothing. She quietly went in the car without a word.

Meanwhile, Randy asked Carmella "What happened? I saw Christy crying." "Oh. It's nothing." Carmella lied through her teeth. "You sure?" Randy asked. "Yes, yes.. I'm positive." Yet another lie Carmella made. "So, wanna go to my house and stay for the night?" Carmella asked.

"Nah. There's this house show I have to attend tomorrow. Maybe some other time.." Randy said. Which made Carmella disappointed. "It's getting late, better drive you home.." Randy said.

In Trish's car, Trish apologized to Christy that it was all her fault for setting up the date. Although, Christy buried her face on her knees trying to dry up the tears on her face.

The suddenly, a blue Ferrari drove past them. Trish peeked her head out the window and ranted "HEY BITCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" then she remembered the car "Hey, that's Randy's..."

"Maybe he's driving home Carmella..." Trish guessed. She bottled up a plot in her mind. She decided to stalk Randy's car until they arrived at Carmella's house. Trish parked and switched the engine off to make it not obvious.

She saw Randy kiss Carmella good night at the gate.

'_#43 Greenfield St.. White house with maroon gate..'_ Trish noted in her mind the place where Carmella lived. She switched the engine back on and drove on to their next destination which is Boston, Massachusetts.

The next day, when Christy was still sleeping in her room. Trish went to this magic shop place where they sell potions and magical stuff. Trish rang the bell for service. "Hello?" Trish asked. Then suddenly, a glasses wearing mystical seer attended at her service. "Hello, my dear, what can I do for you?" the seer asked. Trish asked "Do you have any of those love potion thingies?"

"You came to the right place, dear." The seer said. She held up a heart shaped bottle. "Put this in the beverage of your loved one, afterwards you drink it. Then the process of true love will take place." So Trish bought it and drove back to the hotel room.

Trish woke up Christy at the time of 5:30 AM. Christy groaned "But it's only 5:30 AM..." Christy said with her sleepy eyes. "Christy, I think I have an idea on how to have Randy fall for you." Trish smiled.

"Oh no... The last time I listened to you, I had an emotional breakdown!" Christy whined. "Just hear me out!" Trish said. "We will be using this!" Trish held up the bottle she just bought earlier.

"What the? Love potion? Trish, everyone knows that doesn't work!" Christy whined even more. "Well, at least try!" Trish suggested. Christy paused for a while, and then replied "Oh alright... But this is your last chance!"

Later, at the cafeteria. Christy and Trish saw Randy talking to Chris Jericho. "What's this now? A double date?" Christy asked, irritated. "Let's just sit with them... Probably, it would be a friendly moment." Trish insisted. "Shouldn't we test it first?" Christy suggested. "Good idea." Trish replied. She saw Triple H's unattended bottle of water. She put drips of the love potion in it. Then she saw Victoria all exhausted. She walked to her and offered a drink. Victoria took a sip and felt all tingly inside. Then Trish returned the bottle to the grand Evolution table where Ric Flair and Batista or anybody else for that matter CANNOT touch Hunter's things.

"Wait and see..." Trish smiled. She saw Triple H gulp down the bottle. And saw Victoria. They smiled at each other and blew kisses at each other. Christy was freaked out and Trish said "Told you it would work!"

Randy set aside his beer for a moment and left for some food. Then Trish and Christy sat by Chris Jericho. "Hey Chris, whatever you do, don't let anyone but Randy and Christy drink that bottle of beer.." Trish said. She dumped the love potion on the beer. Then she held the bottle to Christy "I want you to drink this." "Why are you making her drink it?" Chris asked curiously. Trish hushed up Chris and Christy sipped some of Randy's beer.

"You know the side effects of Randy getting drunk?" Chris asked Trish. "No. Why?" Trish asked. "Well he grabs the next good looking woman and makes out with her and then they go to bed and he starts putting his--" "Too Much Information, Chrissie!!" Trish stopped him. "One time, he mistaken Edge as a girl. So that was the worse night Edge had..." Chris shook his head at the memory.

Then Randy arrived at the table and greeted "Hey ladies!" Chris cleared his throat. "Oh and gentleman." Trish said "I better leave Christy with you first.. Have a little get together." "Bye Trish!" Randy and Chris bid farewell. Christy nervously watched Randy gulp down the beer.

Later, when Randy and Christy were alone in one place. Randy still had his romantic charms. The beer side effect Chris Jericho was talking about didn't go into effect. Well, at least now.

And speaking of side effects, nothing else has been happening to the two of them for the love potion. _'Maybe it's a dud'_ Christy thought. "Randy, do you feel any different?" Christy asked thoughtfully. Randy hiccupped and said "No. Why?" Randy asked. "Well, it's just that.." Trying not to mention about the love potion, she just mentioned about the beer. "I heard from Chris Jericho, that when you get drunk you make out with the next good looking woman and sleep with her.." Christy explained naively.

Randy acted (or did he?) like he didn't have a clue. He hiccupped and said "Jericho's a lying bastard... Don't believe him..." There was silence for like 5 seconds then Christy suggested "Let's play the 'What would you do if someone said something to you' Game!" she smiled like her plan is ingenious.

"Alright." Randy accepted. "What would you do if someone said to you 'I Love You'?" Christy asked. Randy thought and said "Hmmm.. Well, first I'd look at her in the eye, then I would reply 'I love you, too' then we make out. While the rest... Well it depends on the woman if she's either reserved or wild..." Randy looked up in the air with a grin. Christy was disgusted inside but externally happy.

Then it was reality, "Randy, I would say this to you right now..." Christy gulped. "I- I- I.. L-love.. Y-you..." she stuttered. And she was relieved that she finally said it in front of Randy without Trish's help.

Like what Randy mentioned. He looked at her in the eye and whispered "I love you, too." He leaned forward to her and kissed her. They look like they reached each others throat now. But then...

"RANDY!!" a shriek from a woman was heard. And Carmella was just right there terrified at the sight of the two.

****

Well there's one chapter of the spine-busting story I am making. What will Carmella do to Randy? Or in that case, what will Christy do to Carmella? Did the potion really work? Or is it really a dud? The first and second question might be answered in the next chapter! R & R!

**-Nicole**


	2. Suspenseful Romance

Back with yet another smashing chapter... What would you expect here? Oh right! The answers to the first and second question found in Chapter 1. Also, Trish's bad side reveals. By the way, thanks to peepulation who sent in reviews! gives cookies to those who give reviews

**Suspenseful romance**

"Randy, what are you doing to this, this... this chipmunk dishrag?!" Carmella angrily asked her once called boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call Christy a chipmunk dishrag?" Randy made sure. He was in a sticky situation in between two women who hate each other so much.

"Randy, you just collided with her tongue!" Carmella said. "And I don't see the reason why you're so angry at me... What's our relation anyway?" Randy asked like he didn't have a clue.

"Randy, you're MY boyfriend!" Carmella pointed out. Now, Randy is as confused as ever. First he kissed Christy and now Carmella tells him that he is her boyfriend. He went to understand more when Christy and Carmella were arguing.

"Carmella, I did not do anything to him. Why would you blame me?" Christy half lied. "You did something to my cupcake, Christy Hemme. And you're not telling me!" Carmella said. "Oh right! Cupcake! I ate it awhile ago in the cafeteria. Delicious!" Christy made some _'yummy'_ noises. "Christy, you are so-" Christy interrupted and said "Beautiful? Thanks! Randy thinks so, too!"

When Carmella couldn't take it anymore, she pushed Christy to landing on Randy. Christy got up and pushed Carmella to the floor. Then they scratched and clawed and had a real physical catfight.

Eric Bischoff, Coach and a referee official restrained Carmella from fighting while Randy, Trish & Chris Jericho did the same to Christy.

"Alright, what happened here? I need an answer!" Eric furiously said.

"Sir, Christy and Carmella are fighting over me, I guess..." Randy said reluctantly. Trish was glaring at Carmella like she wants to seek revenge. And what Trish wants, Trish does.

"I don't want anymore fighting here! I just lost one superstar because of it!" Eric said. He turned to Carmella and said "Carmella, you can take the night off at home." And that gave Trish the idea.

Later, after Trish dropped Christy to the hotel where they stayed. Then Trish went back to the magic shop and asked the mystical seer "Do you have any Forever Sleep potions?" "Yes, my dear. We have those!" She held up two bottles that are shaped like a Z. "The blue one is for forever slumber while the red one is the antidote. Let your victim drink it and he or she will drop dead like a bomb on Hiroshima." The seer explained.

"Perfect." Trish grinned.

The next day, Christy woke up at 6:30 AM. She looked for Trish around the room. Then Trish came out of the bathroom in her robes. "Hurry up! We're eating at a bar and grill restaurant." Trish went to the closet to dress up.

Later, they went in the car and went to this bar and grill restaurant. "Randy told me to meet him here." Trish said. "Trish, why were you gone last night?" Christy asked. "Oh.. I had to umm.. fix some stuff..." Trish replied.

Christy didn't mind anymore. They both went in the restaurant. They saw a crowded lot on one side. They curiously went near it and saw a beautiful, blonde woman with a short, muscular black haired guy signing autographs. At a split second, Trish recognized that it was Torrie Wilson and her husband, Billy Kidman.

"Hey Torrie & Billy!" Trish greeted. "Hey Trish!" Torrie greeted back. But Billy was too busy signing autographs for the WWE fans. "So, what started this madness?" Trish asked. "Well, when I slipped on an ice cube, Billy Shooting Star Pressed on the floor and caught me. And that's where they recognized him as Billy Kidman." Torrie explained.

"Wait. What are you two doing here anyway?" Trish asked. "Oh. Anniversary! We wanted to be alone. But then..." Torrie looked at Billy. "Oh.. Okay. Well, see you around!" Trish waved.

Then Christy found Randy in one table. "There he is!" she pointed.

They both went to Randy's table. "Trish, Christy! You're here!" Randy said. "So, what's up?" Trish asked. "The incident yesterday. I'm still confused. I don't know who my real girlfriend is." Randy said. "But, I am!" Christy said. "But I do remember... The night before it, I kissed Carmella by her door. Then the night after, I made out with Christy." Randy said.

Christy gave Trish a 'Tell-the-truth-look' but Trish just wouldn't pay attention. "Look Randy, it's your decision. No one's forcing you. Love is just like that." Trish said. _'No one's forcing you my ass...' _Christy thought. She just couldn't wait to tell the truth to Randy about the potion. But then she got scared of the consequences.

"Christy, you look like you want to say something. What's in your mind?" Randy asked. "What? No. None at all..." she replied. "Is something wrong?" Randy asked. "None. Everything's perfectly fine. I'm okay..." Christy looked at the side and ended the conversation.

"Okay.. Well see you in West Newberry." Randy said. He kissed Christy on the cheek and waved goodbye to Trish and got on his car.

"Come on, we better not be late for the next house show." Trish insisted. "Wait. I'm hungry." Christy said and she was clutching her stomach that made grumbling noises. Trish sighed and said "We'll just go on drive-thru..."

They got on the car and drove off. They passed by McDonald's and well, Christy was the only one who ordered.

"Trish, when can we reveal the truth to Randy?" Christy asked while sipping on her Diet Coke. "Christy, are you crazy?" Trish asked. "He might just want a truthful girlfriend.." Christy gave one reason. "Yes, Christy. MIGHT. But what if he does get mad at you if you tell the truth about the potion?" Trish broke Christy's spirit.

Later, they arrived by the arena in West Newberry, Massachusetts. They went to the door and saw Chris Jericho.

"Hey ladies! Where's Randy?" Chris asked. "He left on his own." Christy said. "Bummer. Dangerous things can happen. And Carmella.." he sounded disgusted as he mentioned Carmella's name.

"Oh! Funny you should mention her! See, I returned to that magic shop and bought this Forever Sleeping Potion. Then I put some on her daily wine. So she drank some and then BAM she dropped dead!" Trish chuckled. "So that's why you were gone... That's it, Trish! I swear I am gonna prove to you that those stuff never work!" Christy burst out.

She left Trish with Chris Jericho and ran away. Then she bumped into Randy Orton.

"Christy! What's wrong?" Randy asked caringly. "Randy, I need to tell you something!" Christy said. "Okay, what?" he asked. Christy took a deep breath and said "It's just that... Trish was-" "Christy! There you are!"

Before Christy continued, Trish interrupted. "Hold on. Christy was telling me something." Randy told Trish. "Trish was what?" Randy continued for Christy. Instead, she shook her head and said "It's nothing..." "Are you sure? It always seems like you want to tell me something but you can't because it might make me mad.." Randy said.

Christy gave a nervous chuckle and said "Yeah... Ironically..." "What?" Randy asked. "Nothing!" Christy said. "Come on, let's eat." Randy offered.

After the RAW house show in West Newberry, Randy told Trish "Could Christy come with me for the night first? Please?" "Alright. Her stuff's in the car." Trish pointed to the midnight blue convertible.

Later, Randy went to Christy and asked "Christy, could you come with me for the night?" "But what about Trish?" Christy asked. "Don't worry. She said it's fine." Randy said. "Alright, sure." Christy agreed. "Your stuff's in the car now." Randy said.

This is the next stage. Christy is going with Randy Orton instead of Trish Stratus. And it was for the night! The surprises Christy might encounter...

"Let's drop by Carmella's first. Because last week, I slept with her, I left my phone there... And she wasn't so considerate enough to return it... Some girlfriend. I think she wants me just by the money." Randy rolled his eyes while driving. But while he said _'drop by Carmella's'_ Christy gulped.

How would Randy react once he gets there?

They arrived at #43 Greenfield St. They both went out of the car and to the gate. Randy rang the doorbell but no answer. Then another ring, and no answer. "Good thing I still have her duplicate key." Randy said. For a second there, Christy thought she was safe. But afterwards, she could be hearing a shriek from hell.

They went inside the house and looked for the bedroom. Once Randy opened the door, he saw Carmella's tired body lying on the bed. Luckily for Christy, it wasn't too obvious. Randy got his phone and went off with Christy.

Later, they were in the car "Since we're in West Newberry, Massachusetts... Let's go visit a best friend of mine." Randy said.

They arrived in front of a ghetto like house. They went out the car and Randy knocked on the door. And who answered it, you ask? It was the Doc of Thugonomics, John Cena.

"Hey! What's up my homie?" Cena greeted. "Hey Cena, just came to visit. Oh yeah, Christy meet John Cena. Cena meet Christy Hemme. My new girlfriend." Randy introduced them both.

"New girlfriend, eh? Whatever happened to Carmella?" Cena asked. "Well, I dunno with her... She just went ballistic when she saw me kissing Christy." Randy said. "Well that slut's gotta be so jealous of Christy." Cena said. "Movie anyone?" Cena offered.

Randy declined for a second but John Cena did the puppy dog pout. So Christy and Randy stayed for awhile.

Christy was looking at the DVDs Cena had. Then she saw one peculiar DVD which had a half naked brunette on it. "Playboy Collection: 10-15?" Christy read the title. She recognized the brunette and it was Carmella DeCesare. Christy screamed of disgust and threw it. Cena saw the DVD flying and he caught it. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry. She has issues with Carmella." Randy apologized. "Screw the movie.. Let's just do something else." Cena said. "How's about a bath for you?" Randy suggested. Cena sniffed himself and made this grossed out face. "Um.. Yeah. Be right back." Cena ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"So... Alone again, aren't we?" Randy asked. Christy nodded in reply. "So, let the truth be revealed. What WAS Trish doing?" Randy asked curiously. "Well..." Christy took a deep breath and continued "she was buying potions from this magic shop. And then it worked. She put a Forever Sleep potion on Carmella and umm.. I guess that's it..." Christy did not want to mention about the love potion so she just pretended that she forgot.

Suddenly, Randy kissed Christy on the lips directly and then Christy stopped him and asked "Are you drunk?" Randy shook his head and they just continued kissing for no apparent reason.

Then John Cena came from the bathroom (in a towel of course) and he saw the two kissing. He didn't wanna disturb anyone. So he quietly sneaked in to his room but accidentally slams the door. Which made Randy and Christy stop.

"That was new." Christy said. "You said it." Randy agreed.

Later, John Cena went down with his new clothes. He told the two "I saw you two doin' yo thing!" "Umm.. No you didn't!" Randy said. "Don't you lie to me, Randall. I saw you two makin' out!" Cena did his trademark laugh. "At least we didn't do 'it'..." Christy said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Cena promised but then he crossed his fingers. "Don't play dumb..." Randy said. "Aw damn!" Cena whined.

Later Randy picked up his jacket and told Cena "It's getting late. We better go now." "Come again soon, bro! Ya'll always welcome in da hood of the Doc!" Cena thuggishly said. "Bye John!" Christy waved goodbye.

Christy and Randy went in the car while Cena waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, in the car on the road. "So, what do you want to do once we get home?" Randy asked. "Well... I don't know." Christy replied. "Hmm.. Just planning ahead. We don't even have anything to do tomorrow. There are no house shows or weekend trips." Randy said. "Hmm.. I thought you were one of those spontaneous kind of guys at night. Where you just sleep with your girlfriend and think that nothing happened the night before." Christy said.

"Well, it seems that you thought wrong.. I'm not your ordinary guy."

"Well thank God... You see, the guys that I date, they just leave me after sex. They say I'm not good enough." Christy remembering the words Carmella told her in the past few days. "Well I guaran-damn-tee that I am not one of those guys." Randy smiled at her and really looked trustworthy.

Hours later, it was late 2:00 AM in the morning and they arrived at Louisville, Kentucky where Randy resided in. They went in and Randy took Christy to his bedroom.

"So... What now?" Randy asked.

"Maybe we should sleep at a time like this." Christy suggested. "Yeah, okay. Let me just freshen up." Randy agreed. And Christy knew what that meant.

Randy took off his shirt and put it in the cleaners. Just as Randy was taking off his belt, Christy suddenly said "I see stuff from here, you know.." she giggled. Randy blushed and asked Christy "Shouldn't you be in your pajamas right now?"

Christy nodded and took her bag in the bathroom and dressed up. Later, they were both on their night clothes and went to bed. They hugged each other like they were already a married couple.

The next day, as Christy was stretching her arms. She saw 4 out of 5 of her buttons were unbuttoned! She shrieked for Randy, who was downstairs working out. "Were you nastily perverted last night?" Christy asked furiously. "No. Or were you?" Randy turned the subject around. "It's just that I have 4 unbuttoned buttons... And I was sleeping right next to you!" Christy whined. Randy hushed her up and explained "It was a tiring day yesterday... You dropped dead, sleeping after you buttoned one. Then I found you in the bathroom and then I picked you up and placed you in bed."

"Then how do you explain the topless body, hm?" Christy asked, pointing at Randy's torso. "Christy, I was just working out downstairs. It's a Daily Do." Randy explained once more.

"Oh... I guess it was just a misunderstanding." Christy admitted humbly. "That's okay. Freshen up, I know the thing we should do for the day!" Randy said and he left to the mini-gym.

Suddenly the phone next to Christy rang and she hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Christy! There you are! This is Trish. Listen, I'm gonna pick you up tonight at 6. Is that okay? Where are you anyway?"

"Oh.. Um in Randy's house. Though it doesn't really seem like a house. It more than just a house. Umm.. yeah sure okay. 6:00 PM." Christy replied.

"Alright. Bye, honey!" Trish concluded the call.

Christy then went downstairs to tell Randy all about it. She also did what Randy told her to do. Freshen up. As in go to your boyfriend's shower and change. But then she did.

Afterwards, she felt relaxed. She went through a day without sex with a boyfriend. Which is a first. She felt like he's really the perfect one. And as Randy said before 'not your ordinary guy.'

But that still puzzled her. What were the other ordinary things her past boyfriends had that possibly Randy doesn't?

'_What the heck...' _Christy thought. She went downstairs and to the kitchen where she saw Randy.

She let out a real perky greeting. "GOOD MORNING!"

What were the other ordinary stuff Christy's past boyfriends had that Randy didn't have? Why did Trish turn naughty? Will Randy really guarantee to Christy that he will not be like Christy's past boyfriends? And will Carmella wake up someday? Find out in the following chapters! R & R!

**-Nicole **


End file.
